You Belong With Me
by ponchimaya
Summary: She's an average nerd. Who's desparately in love with the popular boy next door. They were also good friends. But He already had a girlfriend. Will true love bloom between them, or will it ruin their friendship or most importantly, her?
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral. And that's a fact.

Kousuke: Please, oh gracious God. Do not let her own Spiral.

Ponchimaya: Shut up.

There he was. Talking to his girlfriend Komari on the phone. We're neighbors, you see. Our houses are very close together, only separated by a fence. The big window of my bedroom is facing the big window of his bedroom.

We were good friends. But, sadly, our worlds are oh so very far apart. He's the captain of the soccer team at school. Very popular, and naturally, a heartrob.

Me, I'm very different. I was a geek. A nerd. That is the invisible lable they all put on my forehead.

Except him. He never thought of me as a geek. He saw through my glasses and messy braided hair.

His name is Narumi Ayumu. Age: 18. My name is Yuizaki Hiyono. Age:18.

So it's blaringly obvious, isn't it? I'm in love with him.

But he already had a girlfriend. Yumi Komari, Age: 18, Beautiful, of course. Cheerleading captain, most popular girl in school.

I glance up at him through the window from my book. It looked like he was arguing. I put down the book and crawled to the foot of my bed for a better look. He shut his phone, and sat on the foot of his bed, frustrated. He saw me looking at him. I blushed.

I reached out for our only means of communication. A sketch pad and a marker.

_**You okay?**_ I wrote. I showed it to him. He smiled slightly and reached for his sketchpad and marker.

_**Tired of drama.**_ He wrote. I smiled.

_**What happened?**_

_**Komari.**_

_**???**_

_**Kanna caught her making out with Shiro again.**_

_**Ouch. You alright?**_

_**Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks a lot.**_

I smiled. I decided that I had to tell him now. Now would be a good chance. A wonderful chance. No one to disturb us.

_**I love you.**_ I wrote. I flashed it to him, bracing myself.

But his curtains were already shut for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral. And Kousuke please do not say anything!

Kousuke: It's a free country.

Ponchimaya: Maya-Maya…Punch!!!!!!!!!!

Kousuke: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! Okay! Okay! I'll shut up!

It was a bright sunny morning. My parents were happy, I was happy, absolutely nothing can distract me from this beautiful morning. I stepped out of My house and into the sidewalk. Nothing. Nothing can distract me. Ever.

"Yuizaki-san!"

I froze. I looked to my right. He was right there, walking towards me, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Ayumu-san." I bowed. He crouched down and put his hand on my head. I blushed wildly.

"Hey. No need to be so polite. We're good friends, right?"

"I-I guess so…" I stood up. I let my hair cover my face. He put his hand away.

"Hey, your hair…"

He brushed the hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. It made my heart melt with pleasure.

"See?" he said. "Much better."

Just then a shiny pink convertible with the hood down pulled up right in front of us.

"Ayu-chan!"

Ugh. Komari.

Ayumu turned. His smile disappeared. "Bye, Yuizaki." He muttered. He sat down in the seat next to her.

Komari kissed and hugged him dramatically. While she was hugging him, she threw an icy glance right at me. It sent chills down my spine.

Then she drove away, leaving me out here.

I gave a sad sigh. So much for the morning.

"She did what?!" exclaimed my best friend, Rio 5 hours later. Naturally, she was on my side. When I told her what had happened this morning, she flipped out.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" I said.

Kousuke, my other best friend, looked around. "Ah, it's lunch break anyway. No one will notice. Everyone's noisy. And besides, who would ever look at us?" Suddenly Riyouko, one of Komari's best friends, glances at him and smiled. He whipped his head quickly back to us.

"Um, you're girlfriend Riyouko??" giggled Rio.

"She is not my girlfriend! And besides, she's way out of my league." Argued Kousuke.

"So tell me again about last night?" said Rio brightly. She always loved my after school conversations with Ayumu.

"He said that he found out that Komari was cheating on him."

"Then why is he still with the tramp?!"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"Hey did you hear about the flower festival coming up?" asked Kousuke.

"Oh yeah, can't wait!" exclaimed Rio. "And I'm more excited about the fact that Hiyono chan is going to sing!"

"Oh no…" I groaned. I was hoping the festival committee didn't pick me to sing in the fireworks again. But Rio was a part of it, so she obviously rooted for me.

"Oh, no way, Hiyono's going to sing again?!" exclaimed Kousuke excitedly. Curse this voice of mine.

"Oh, yes! Hiyono chan's going to be wearing a nice pink flowery kimono with her hair in a really cute bun!" exclaimed Rio. But then she frowned. "It would look a lot better without her glasses though."

"No!" I shouted.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't wear them. All I'm saying is that it would look nicer without them."

"I wouldn't be able to see!" I whimpered.

"Let's not force her." Said Kousuke. "It's hard enough that she has to sing again."

"Yeah, but still…" frowned Rio.

"I'm gonna keep my glasses on and that's final." I said. "Sorry, Rio."

"That's alright." She smiled.

And the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral. Or else I'll be the cause of World War III

Kousuke: Finally, you get it.

Ryouko:*hits Kousuke in the head with script*

Kousuke:Ow! When did she get here?! She's not a host!

Ponchimaya: Oh, she won't be hosting. *smirks*

Kousuke: gulp!

_Let the rain fall down,_

_And wake my dreams._

_Let it wash away,_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream,_

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean…_

I looked up from the song lyrics. Ayumu had a sign held up.

_**Ya singing again this year???**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Okay, then I'm definitely attending the Flower Festival then.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Why so surprised? I attended last year.**_

_**Sorry.**_

I blushed. He smiled. He was so nice to me.

Then we heard a car beep. We both looked where the sound was coming from.

I groaned. Ayumu rushed. Who should come and ruin the moment but Komari.

_Bye_. He mouthed, closing the door behind him.

I gave a huge sigh. Suddenly my open laptop sitting on my desk beeped.

I hopped with excitement. Someone commented on my blog!

I jumped to the seat and sat down to re-read the post I made:

**Hey Everyone! PinkKat44 here!**

**The person whom I truly love wanted to walk me to school today. But sadly, his girlfriend Komari picked him up and gave me a really bad look. As they drove away, I couldn't understand why he likes her so much! She lies to him! And he even caught her cheating the other night!! I need help! :(**

Then I read the comments:

**BunnyGirl68**: **That's okay, PinkKat44! Soon that person you love will notice you! You know what they say, true love will find you. And even if he has a girlfriend already, he'll soon realize that it's you, you are the one he's been looking for. It's like that song by Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me! So, be strong, PinkKat44! You'll be fine!**

**BoiNxtDoor: BunnyGirl68 is right, you know. You're good friends with that boy already. And that's a good start. But you can't start a relationship based on lies, like that Komari girl. She's been cheating on him, right??? So it doesn't matter, and you'll be fine.**

I smiled. BunnyGirl68 and BoiNxtDoor have been my online friends for years. Aside from Kousuke and Rio, they're really helping me a lot. They guided me and always told me that everything was gonna be okay.

**PinkKat44: Thanks so much you guys.**

Then I signed off. I decided to practice my song again.

_Let the rain fall down,_

_And wake my dreams._

_Let it wash away,_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream,_

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean…_

Then I stopped. I jumped to my laptop again and search You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

My jaw dropped. Oh My God. BunnyGirl68….

I looked back at the lyrics on the table. That was Come Clean by Hilary Duff.I looked at You Belong with Me again then back at Come Clean.

I was starting to have second thoughts about the song.


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral. The FDA's already watching me.

Kousuke: What's FDA???

Ponchimaya: I don't know. It just sounded nice.

Kousuke: For your disclaimer thing??? Right on.

Ponchimaya: Since when have you started agreeing with me???(And when has he started using the phrase 'Right on'? What is he, from the 60's???)

Kousuke: I don't know.

Ponchimaya: Wow! It's awesome! People, like me for example, never change that quickly!

Kousuke: Are you calling YOU people?

Ryouko:*hits head*

Kousuke: Ow!

Ponchimaya: Sigh…some people just never change…now back to the story!

"That pink kimono looks so good on you, Hiyono-chan!" squealed Rio.

"R-really?" I blushed.

"Yep!" Rio's watch beeped all of a sudden. She looked at it and frowned. "Darn. I gotta get going."

"What's up?" asked Kousuke.

"You're still HERE?!" screamed Rio.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving already.

"No, that's fine," I said, "I was about to change anyway." I said, going behind my china screen to change.

"See, Rio? Hiyono let's me hang around in her room!"

"Right…" said Rio. She looked over to Ayumu's room."Good thing he's not here."

I stepped out of the screen. I had on a I LIKE HERSHEY slim fit tee and a pair of black capris.

"Oh well," began Rio, "looks like we have to get going!"

"Wait," said Kousuke, holding up one hand. "we?"

"Yes, we." Said Rio, grabbing Kousuke's arm and dragging him out of my room. I walked to my window as I watched Rio drag Kousuke along the sidewalk. Rio turned to wave at me, then she left.

I went to my laptop and checked my blog again. Once again, I re read my previous post.

**What's up, everyone??? PinkKat44 here!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you oh so verry much to BunnyGirl68 for introducing the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift to me and I've decided to sing it for the Flower Festival! *applause* **

**Anyway, the person who I love the most wasn't home today because he's at a soccer game. And of course, Komari is there, cheering him on.**

**I wish I could be there more often with him. I wanna be much much closer to him. I don't know what to do! Advice???**

Then I read the comments.

**BunnyGirl68: That's great, PinkKat44! I knew that song would be good! But you have to remember that if it's love, your time will come. As I have said before, true love will find you. So, once again, be strong, PinkKat44! You can do it! I'm sure of it!**

**BoiNxtDoor: Why aren't you there with him right now?**

The comment shook me.

**You wanna be with him as much as possible, right? Then BE with him as much as possible. Go to the game. Cheer him on. You love him, right? Then go. You're much, much better than that Komari person. **

I stared at the comment. Then the laptop beeped again and Another comment popped up.

**BoiNxtDoor: Are you going?**

I looked at the clock. 4:45. The game ends at 5:00. I could still make the last quarter.

I stood, put my cellphone in my pocket, and dashed off.

"Hiyono, where are you going???" asked my mother.

"To the game." I replied. And I ran out of my house.

The place was crowded and loud with cheering people. Komari was there with the other cheerleaders, cheering of course. I decided not to stay in the student bleachers, but the guest bleachers.

I clung to the metal net. I could see the other players sitting on the benches, exhausted. And, just entering the school entrance, was Ayumu's closest friend, Keito. He was a heartrob to girls to but I always thought him mysterious and always silent. Dark haired and silent. You could barely hear him utter a word. But he was still pretty popular.

He stopped to lean at the school gate to watch the game from afar.

I turned away from him and focused on Ayumu. He was about to score the winning kick, if only he could hit the ball past the goalie. Everyone was silent as he took time to estimate. The cheerleaders weren't even cheering and Komari was talking on her cellphone.

What were they doing??? They were supposed to be cheering him on, not wait for him to make a move.

I knew what I was about to do was embarrassing, but I didn't care.

"YOU CAN DO IT, NARUMI SAN!"

Everyone looked at me. But I didn't care. Ayumu turned to look at me too. Then he smiled. He gave me a thumbs up.

I did the same.

Then he kicked the ball confidently and the ball went pass the goalie and made the winning shot.

Everyone cheered and rushed to him. I wanted to go too, but decided not to. I turned to leave the school with a satisfied smile on my face.

I had helped the one I dearly love today. And I'm proud of it.


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: (very fast) idonotownspiral!

Ryouko: (very fast) whytheheckarewetalkingsofast?!

Ponchimaya: (very fast) idontknowbutit'stotallykillingme!

Rio: (very fast) ponchimaya-sanwhatsgoingon?!

Ryouko: (very fast) ohnoyouhaveittoo???

Ponchimaya: (very fast) Kousukeputtheremotebacktonormalspeed!!!!!!

Kousuke: *clicks remote* All right, all right, just having a bit of fun.

Ponchimaya: Phew. Glad that's over. Now, back to the story!

That night after the game, I was practicing my song in my bed. Then the door of Ayumu's bedroom opened. I dropped the book and quickly had a sign held up.

_**Good game today **__****_

_**All because of you.**_

I blushed. He was smiling at me as in, really smiling. He started writing something on his pad. But as he was about to show it to me, he hesitated, and flipped to the next page.

_**How was the after party???**_ I wrote.

_**Fine.**_

_**You don's seem fine. What's wrong?**_

_**Komari again.**_

_**Oh no. What happened this time?**_

_**I don't really wanna talk about it.**_

_**Ah. Well, alright.**_

_**Darn it I wanna tell you. **__****_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Well, tell.**_

_**Nah, I'd rather we talk in person.**_

I froze. Talk…to him… in person?

_**Um…that's fine.**_

_**Great! Meet me at the park in our neighborhood at 10:00 tonight.**_

_**You got it.**_

Then he went to his desk. I decided to go to my laptop and post.

**Exciting news from PinkKat44!!!**

**I would just like to say thank you to BoiNxtDoor for giving me really great advice! I cheered for the one I love and he won the soccer game.**

**I feel so happy and content.**

**And not only that! Tonight, he just asked me to meet with him in the park later. I wonder what he'll say?**

I clicked POST and the story was posted. Then a comment popped up.

**BunnyGirl68: Blogger conference invite?**

**PinkKat44: Sure, why not?**

I clicked ACCEPT INVITE and went to another window.

**BunnyGirl68: Oh, PinkKat44! That's great! That's awesome! That's bizarre! It's out of this world!**

**BoiNxtDoor: Don't get too excited, BunnyGirl68. You don't know what he'll say.**

**BunnyGirl68: ******

**PinkKat44: Thanks so much BoiNxtDoor. You were a great help.**

**BunnyGirl68: Hey! What about me?**

**PinkKat44: Of course you too, BunnyGirl68! **

**BunnyGirl68: So what do you think he'll say???**

**PinkKat44: I don't know. Probably stuff about Komari.**

**BoiNxtDoor: Good thing you've earned his trust. That's the very first step. Base your relationship on trust.**

**BunnyGirl68: Oh, how romantic! A talk in the park! What time did he say?**

**PinkKat44: Um…around 10:00?**

**BunnyGirl68: Oh My!!!!! How romantic! You have to post EVERYTHING! Every single detail. Oh, I'm sooo super duper excited. Aren't you, BoiNxtDoor???**

**BoiNxtDoor: …**

I looked at the time. 9:00. I'm starving. I skipped dinner a while ago and made my parents worried. Good thing mom said she'll leave my share of food on the table.

And she did. As soon as I went down, sure enough there was food. After eating, I brushed my teeth, so that right after the meeting I could sleep if I want to and I wouldn't bother changing into my PJ's.

9:55. I head straight for the door and into the park.

He was already sitting on one of the benches over looking the lake. On the lake were two swans. He was watching them.

"H-hi." I said, sitting down.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks so much for today, Yuizaki san. I was really nervous, then your warm cheer helped me get through. You're such a great friend."

"G-glad to be of help."

"So, anyway, about that thing I wanted to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"Komari's really weighing me down. I just can't trust her anymore. A while ago in the after party…" He hung his head. I pat his back.

"Then why are you with her?" I asked. "Why do you put up with her,"

"Because everyone in school will get angry. They all like things the way it is. Like, for example, if I leave Komari for another girl, That poor girl would be tortured by everyone in school."

I gulped.

"But that's not up to them," I said, " it's up to what you really want."

"But I can't let that poor girl get hurt."

"That's really nice of you."

He sat up and smiled. Then all of a sudden, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he said. "_Komari" _he mouthed. I nodded. Then he hung up.

"I-I have to go. Komari's waiting."

"Oh. Okay." I said. "Goodbye."

"Oh, and, thank you so much, Yuizaki san. You're really a wonderful person."

And with that, he ran off.

I smiled. He called me a wonderful person. He trusted me.

But then Komari called him and he had to leave me.

I sat there for who knows how long. I just watched the swans go by. Their necks intertwined, eyes closed, gently floating on the glassy surface of the lake, with the moon shining on them.

I wanted to be like that. I wanted to be beautiful. To let everyone think I'm beautiful. I wanted to be loved by someone who I love.

I quietly sang a verse of the song I'm going to sing.

_Can't you see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see _

_You belong with me?_

I walked back home in silence. As soon as I got to my room, I went to my blog and posted.

**As promised, PinkKitty44 posts:**

**Hello, everyone ******

**I'm happy to say that the person I love the most just called me a wonderful person and a great friend. He said as much as he wants to leave Komari, he couldn't.**

**Then in the middle of a conversation she called and he had to leave.**

A blogger conversation invite suddenly appeared and I accepted it.

**BunnyGirl68: The nerve of that Komari girl!**

**BoiNxtDoor: …**

**BunnyGirl68: Ooooh!!! He called you a wonderful person! And a great friend!**

**BoiNxtDoor: That's good to hear.**

**PinkKat44: Thanks a lot you guys.**

**BunnyGirl68: Oh, isn't this amazing? Three of us are still online till 10:30! Chatting and giving advice. Anyway, flames and a thousand curses to that Komari girl!**

**BoiNxtDoor: Have you been watching Pirates of the Caribbean again?**

**BunnyGirl68: Well, PinkKat44 has been gone for so long!**

**PinkKat44: I've been out for only 30 minutes!**

**BunnyGirl68: So what? You can never have too much Orlando Bloom-ness.**

**BoiNxtDoor: You're crazy. Anyway, PinkKat44 should rest now. A lot has happened to her today.**

**BunnyGirl68: Okay, goodnight, PinkKat44!**

_**BoiNxtDoor has left the conference.**_

_**BunnyGirl68 has left the conference.**_

I left the conference and turned off my laptop. I changed into my bed clothes and looked out to Ayumu's bedroom. He wasn't home yet. I wrote 'Good Night' on a paper with a blue marker and taped it to my window so he could see.

And with that, I closed my lights, slipped under the warm covers, and fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong With Me

**Important note: To all my dedicated readers: I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in long…..**

**I sooooooooooooo promise to make it up to you all, if you'll forgive me.**

Disclaimer: obviously' I don't. the way I left the fic? I can't handle the show.

Kousuke: Really, ponchimaya, not cool.

Rio: Shut up! She said she was sorry.

**Another important note: For those who know Koko ni iru yo, you will notice the slight resemblance of this fic with it. I feel ;that the fate of the two heroines are related somehow, and though I should link:D**

"Rio-chan! C-c-c-c-calm down!"

But Rio wasn't listening. She was bouncing up and down and Kousuke was trying to fix up my room for me.

"He is soooooooo good looking!" Rio squealed.

Kousuke snorted. "So you're in love with your eye doctor now? Please."

I glanced at Ayumu's bedroom. Still not home yet. I sighed and turned back to my book.

Rio rolled her eyes. "Hiyono-chan, tomorrow, the whole school is only setting up for the festival. Quit the books, and start working on your looks. You're going to sing again this year and I want you to look beautiful so that Narumi will notice you."

"You're funny." I say sarcastically. I stare at the pink floral yukata. I can't believe I'm even considering…

"He's even got a funny name. Eyes. Eyes the eye doctor. I'm in love."

If I sing the song that clearly describes my feelings, will he realize it as well? Will he pick up the clues? Ayumu san is really smart and attentive to detail. He should have his own detective show. I could be assistant. That would be impossible, but great.

"Hiyono chan, are you focusing on your song? You don't wanna make a fool out of yourself."

"Gee, thanks." I say. My head is stuck with the fantasy of having a detective show….

My laptop pings. I quickly close my laptop and it rests in standby mode. My time now is for my friends that are HERE.

Komari is so undeserving. She doesn't understand how great he is. That girl Ayumu san likes is sooo lucky…

"I'm going out." I say. But Rio and Kousuke are so busy bickering that I slip away unnoticed.

I make my way towards the school. No students around, and the guards trust me enough. They know I always go here when even my own room isn't peaceful.

I walk to the very back of the school, where the gardening club abandoned their station to the front, more fertile soil there, they said.

For months now I have been trying to grow a sunflower. I am so proud of it. It has always been a weak flower, even the seed was deformed. Until now it's still supported by a stick and a piece of cloth. But it is beautiful. I come to take care of it often. I feel it's like me, a weakling needed of support, but still beautiful.

On the inside in my case, anyway.

The sun gives it its full glory as I water the sunflower, praying one day it will stand on its own. It's as tall as my thigh. But I know sunflowers grow much much bigger. I'll make it taller than my head. This flower is my secret. For the record, no one else knows about it but me. Hopefully it stays that way.

"Flower san…." I say. I take a deep breath. I take a seat in front of it. "How are you? Growing strong, I hope. One day you'll be able to stand on your own, and be even more beautiful than the flowers in the gardening club. I'll be here to take care of you, always. Your growth is what makes me stronger, you see? If you're gone, a part of me will be gone as well."

I'm not insane, but I heard talking to plants helps them to grow.

"I'm going to sing in the festival this year. This is the one time people respect me, even if it's not full. They only put up with the geeky girl with glasses and messy hair up on stage singing as song. Hopefully they'll actually listen this year. But if they don't….well, that's okay too, I guess…"

I stand.

"Kousuke and Rio are waiting for me now. I'm sorry you won't get to meet them…I'm sorry you won't be able to meet him….but I bet they'll be so happy to see you, they'll think you'll be just as beautiful as a healthy plant.."

I give it a little more water and take my leave.

I'm on the street of my neighborhood where the park is. A kitten is trapped between a kid's pail and a kiddie bucket.

"Kitty chan…" I coo, gently freeing the shivering ball of fluff. "You're so cute…who would just leave you here..?"

I heard someone cough behind me.

I jump and trip into the sandbox, flipping on my back so the kitten wouldn't get hurt.

Sand all over my jeans and sneakers. Comfy. I hear someone cough again.

Alright already..

I look up nearly choke. It's Keito. Second most popular boy in school, dark, mysterious, and handsome. I flush with embarrassment. I'm already at the bottom of the food chain, I had to trip in front of a predator.

His eyes showed amusement, and he held out a hand. I hesitated.

"It's only a hand." He says. I nearly jump. This is the first time I've heard him talk. I flush and take his hand, and he helps me up.

To my surprise, he speaks again. "I saw…what you did."

"H-huh?"

"The cat. That was really nice. I didn't even know someone could hear that kitten's mewls from afar."

"I really love cats." What a dumb response from PinkKat44.

"…I like cats too. They calm me down." I can almost see a ghost of a smile. But I can see he has relaxed.

I smile. "Me too. Their auras affect me. When I see them stretch and lie down, I wanna curl up and take a nap with them." Alright, I'm rambling and saying things I'm not supposed to.

Must…detach…

"I gotta go." I say, looking at my wrist, although nearly giving myself a facepalm. I had no watch.

E-P-I-C-F-A-I-L

"Uh….bye."

And with those words, I practically scramble out of there.

Oh God, oh God, He's going to tell Ayumu. He's going to tell him what a freak I am. Oh God, oh God…

By the time I reach my room, Kousuke and Rio have gone. Thank God…I really need some alone time right now…

On to the laptop, then. I needed to see who posted and what he or she posted a while ago.

**BunnyGirl68: Oh, hey, PinkKat44 chan… There's this really cute guy I like. I totally thought he didn't like me, but he did! This should be a lesson to you! A coldhard le- okay fine. That was made up. But there's this really great new sweet café I wanna go to but it's totally far from my area….but hear this. It's in your and BoiNxtDoor's area! Hooray! I forgot the name, but you HAVE to go try it. I saw pics of it on the next and wow. I almost drooled on my keyboard. Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll be reading your posts!**

I laugh. Bunny san always manages to cheer me up. Even if it's on a totally unrelated subject. And, I should really go try out this new sweet café. That would really be cool…

I start typing.

**PinkKat44 here….sigh…**

**I think I made a huge fool of myself today. I was on my way back home when I saw Keito, second most popular guy in school. Actually, he saw me. But I made a gigantic fool outta myself and he's probably gonna tell the one whom I love so dearly..T_T**

**But thank you to BunnyGirl68 for cheering me up! I just saw the post you left for me earlier…I feel happy now..**

**BoiNxtDoor san! We should definitely check out this café! :P**

**All the best, PinkKat44.**

I sigh and turn off my laptop. I just wanna sleep and forget today.


	7. Chapter 7

You Belong With Me

Ponchimaya: Thank you so much y'all for forgiving me!

Kousuke: Their patience for you is amazing. 4 freaking years…

Ponchimaya: Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up.

I'm in school, helping get ready for the festival. There are so many things to do, but the atmosphere is great and it's a non academic day. There's laughter everywhere and a big basket of sweets on the teacher's table for just anyone to get.

"_Bump, bump, bump…making sure I don't hurt my thumb…_"

Rio rolls her eyes.

"Oh my God, Kousuke. Not the working song. Uh-uh. No. Not this year."

Kousuke isn't listening.

"_A hammer then a nail...telling myself a nice tale…_"

I laugh. The three of us are building a huge sign bigger than me. It's for the Maid Café, I think. Or the Sports Shows. But I highly doubt the Sports committee want their sign pink.

"_I don't hit my eye, cause I'm not a character from Popeye…_"

Rio has decided to give up and leave him alone.

"_Oh, oh yeah….gonna build this thing high_-'

"Asazuki, when you're done just literally showing the world what a bona fide freak you are, can you keep it down please? I'm trying to review my entrances on the Grand night." Comes an icy voice.

Three of us look up and see the beautiful and spiteful Komari and her herd of followers. She glares at us as if we're a group of hideous life forms.

Rio won't be brought down though.

"Oh yeah? Why? Your own voice so terrible you can't stand even Kousuke's?"

"Takeuchi, there you are. I'm sorry, the whore house is on the other side of town."

"L-O-L, ice diva. So you know the directions to your own birthplace, then why aren't you there? Mommy's waiting."

Rio obviously wins this round. You can see it all over Komari's face. Finally, Komari glares at me.

About time.

"I'm watching you, Yuizaki. You're not as sweet and innocent and pathetic as everyone in this entire school thinks you are. Just remember: I. Am. Queen."

And with that, the Queen left.

"I hate her." Says Rio. "I hate her I hate her I hate her."

"Yeah?" grumbles Kousuke. "You and the angels of light seaching for her so they could send her down where she belongs."

And just like that, the mood is gone. The Ice Queen has ruined it.

I've decided. I'm going to sing. Sing my heart out and do my best. I will MAKE them respect me and what I can do.

I will make Ayumu know how much I love him.

Oh dear. All this dreaming for a detective show has boosted up my confidence somehow.

Anyway, Komari will pay for hurting my friends. Wait, I don't want to wish her horrible things…

I stand.

"I'm going to get more paint." I say. I walk out of the classroom and to storage. Storage is huge, and there are usually lots of people, getting the stuff they need, but I'm the only one right now.

There! I spot it! Wow, so much paint cans. I bet they're gonna be real heavy..

I try to grab one, but I'm not that tall, and it's all piled up high…I reach for the handle and pull down, but it triggers the one below it to fall too..oh no…it' all gonna fall on me..

I scream, but before they can collapse on me, Someone pulls me away.

And someone else takes the brunt of the collapse.

I run. Oh God, Narumi san…

I kneel in front of him. He's not hurt, thank God….

"Na-narumi san! I'm so sorry…so so sorry…" I'm fussing over the places he could have been hit. If I look at his face, I may never stop looking.

"Yuizaki san, I'm fine. I'm not-"

"No!" I say. "This is my fault.."

"Hiyono."

I stop.

"Look at me."

Slowly, I look. He's got that gentle smile on his face. He rests his hand on my head.

"I'm okay. I play soccer. I'm not even hurt. I'm really good at evading stuff. The paint cans didn't even hurt me at all."

I flush. "I am so sorry. So so sorry…"

Ayumu laughs. "If you're sorry, then the purpose of me jumping in front of you will be on. Smile."

I do. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thank you, Narumi san."

"Ayumu."

Ayumu and I look up. Keito. Oh God, HE must have pulled me away just in time.

I flush again. "Tha-thank you.."

Keito holds up a can of paint.

Ayumu speaks for him.

"Oh, sorry Hiyono. I'm keeping you from your activities." I realize we're still on the floor and his hand is still resting on the top of my head. Slowly he slides his hand down the side of my head, twirls a lock of my hair with his index finger very briefly, untwirls it again, then hesitates on my cheek before pulling away completely.

Oh God, this is a dream come true.

I bet you can fry eggs on my face. It's burning.

Ayumu tries to stand but winces a bit. I'm about to react when he smiles brightly automatically and stands, his full height. He holds out a hand and pulls me up.

Keito hands me the paint bucket. I take it, feeling lightheaded. I suddenly droop from its weight. It's heavy.

"B-bye…and thanks.." I bolt out of there, even faster than I would in gym class.

The day goes on and I can't stop thinking about the incident. Even when Rio and Kousuke have already returned to their cheerful air, I'm still lightheaded and reeling.

When everyone has left, I went to my sunflower.

"What do I do, sunflower san? I just keep embarrassing myself back and forth! Why? Why why whywhywhy?"

I foolishly waited for a response. I sighed and gave it some water. Then I turned for home.

I was running, wanting to get as far away from school as possible, and upon reaching the side of the school, unknowingly, I bumped into something leaning against the wall. I heard two voices, one surprised and one outraged, but both sending shivers to my spine.

"Yuizaki san!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I look up and see Ayumu, surprised that I was there, and none other than his girlfriend, Komari, angry and shooting daggers into my skull.

"I..I'm so sorry!" I stutter. I'm just in such a rush I didn't see, I didn't think.."

"That's right, you didn't think!" Exclaimed Komari. I was terrified.

"That's enough, Komari." Said Ayumu sternly. "Don't talk to her like that." Then to me he smiled gently. "It's okay, Yuizaki 's okay. You can go."

"Uh..s-I'm so sorry!" And I just bolt.

Oh my God. I have just humiliated myself out of the next century. I'll never be able to live this down. Oh God, oh no…

I reach the park of my neighborhood. I sit on the swing and try to breathe.

Impossible. When I left the two, I think I also left my lungs.

Jeez, Yuizaki…back and forth..you humiliate yourself…God, twice in one day…It's not like you're trying to set a record or something..

I suddenly felt something lick my foot. It's the kitten I saved yesterday. It's looking up at me. I suddenly very warm for it. I smile.

"Hello there…would you like to join me?"

The kitten meows and jumps to my lap. I'm looking over the railway of the park, where you can see the city below and the sunset. It's an amazing view. I feel the soft breeze in my messy hair. I'm also petting the kitten. I've grown rather fond of it…

"Do you want me to keep you?" I coo, rubbing its tummy. It purrs fondly.

"Alright," I say. "I'll call you Spiral."

Fine, I'll admit. That's the name I want for the detective show. Don't ask. It just came to me, like probably that show is watched in some other weird dimension.

I put Spiral down and he follows me home. I've always wanted a pet to follow me around.


	8. Chapter 8

You Belong With Me

Ponchimaya: I'm back!

Kousuke: It's strange you're updating every single day now.

Ponchimaya: I have to make it up to my readers! I'm going to make this thing the most epic story ever! I can't update on Fridays and weekdays though…

"Yuizaki."

I'm crouching in the park, feeding my kitten some of the treats I've brought with me. The day has been long and tiring, and I've just decided to relax and be with Spiral. It'd really nice, because it's warm and the sky is orange and setting. Spiral is purring. Then I heard the voice. I stand and look behind me.

"Oh…Hanatabaki san…" Keito. He's wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and baggy army pants and Onitsuka brand shoes..

Rich slacker…

He walks toward me.

"So you kept the cat, huh?"

I smile and nod. "I named him Spiral!"

"Oh?" he says. "But you didn't-"

"Didn't what?'

"Uh..never mind. Spiral. Strange name."

I flush. "Well, I think it's rather brilliant."

He raises an eyebrow. I'm actually surpised he's spoken this much, and we're alone. I smile. Maybe Hanatabaki san isn't so bad…

"She's talking about you."

It's like someone gripped my heart. "…who?"

Keito digs his hands in his pockets and leans on the railing. "Who else?"

"Ko..komari…" her name comes in a terrified whisper.

I look to Keito. "What's she going to do?"

"Nothing if Ayumu can help it."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Ayumu….to the rescue….it feels like my detective show already. "N-Narumi san is nice..he…he'll help me.." My heart yearns for him even more now. He'll help me.

Keito bends down on one knee and Spiral crawls over to him. There's a soft smile on his face as he watches the kitten meow into his hand.

This is the first time I've seen him smile…I'm mesmerized. Usually he's so guarded, so walled up. Now he just looks…vulnerable.

I like this Keito better. Narumi san's best friend…

I freeze. Narumi san. He must be home by now. I've gotta apologize for yesterday.

I call for my kitten. "Spiral, let's go home…"

My kitten leaps out of Keito's hand. Keito looks at me.

"I've got to go." I say.

Keito nods. I turn and walk briskly, Spiral trotting at my pace.

I reach home and find that Ayumu's in his room, surfing the net. His curtains are open, his sketchpad and marker is already in his bed. It's as if he's been waiting for me. I sit on my bed and grab my own tools of communication. I tap the window.

He sees my and smiles. He quickly sits on his bed and writes.

_**Hey, Hiyono. How've you been. Been a while we've 'talked' like this.**_

_**Was it that so long since we communicated?**_

_**Oh, I'm sorry. I remember having all those cans of paint fall on me.**_

I wince and flush at the memory. He notices.

_**Hey, I'm only kidding. Come on.**_

I pout.

_**Don't just say things like that. Was worried sick.**_

_**LOL.**_

_**:)**_

His phone rings and he frowns, answering it. I trot over to my laptop. It's always set on my blog. I post.

**PinkKat44 here..**

**I've been working on the school festival..sigh…tired. But hey, no homework! I'm pretty excited and happy…even if Komari's ruining everything everywhere. But get this: The one whom I love so dearly is helping me! I cannot contain my bliss! It'll be just like a detective show called Spiral! **

**Oh, and on that note, I got a kitten yesterday! Yep, It's extremely cute and adorable, and I saved it. It was homeless, so…yeah….**

**I'll keep being strong!**

I surf a little more for a while and my laptop beeps again. A window appears. Blogger conference invite by BunnyGirl68. I click ACCEPT.

**BunnyGirl68: Hey, PinkKat44!:D**

**BoiNxtDoor: ….**

**PinkKat44: Hello, BunnyGirl68. Hello, BoiNxtDoor!**

**BunnyGirl68: So I declare this Ayumu conference start.**

**BoiNxtDoor: Ayumu conference? What the hell—**

**BunnyGirl68: shut up, BoiNxtDoor! I decide the naming!**

**BoiNxtDoor: whatever…**

**PinkKat44: :D**

**BunnyGirl68: So, PinkKat44. Any updates? Reports?**

**PinkKat44: Spiteful Komari plans to ruin me! I'm scared…**

**BunnyGirl68: *GASP* NO!**

**BoiNxtDoor: Could you type those any bigger? God, you took up the whole screen…**

**BunnyGirl68: I don't care! PinkKat, get back to Komari ruining you!**

**PinkKat44: sigh…But Hanatabaki san says that Narumi san will help me, and that I shouldn't really worry.**

**BunnyGirl68: …Hanatabaki san? Is this a guy? He sounds hot.**

**BoiNxtDoor: ….out of topic.**

**BunnyGirl68: Oh, yeah.. See? He's right! Narumi san will help you!**

I smile. Their bickering is strangely very very relaxing. Why do I always have friends who bicker? And in pairs of a boy and girl at that.

I chat with them for a little more. Then I find that I'm hungry and I say goodbye and go down to see what's for dinner.

Mom is making delicious miso soup, fluffy white rice, and her delicious chicken teriyaki. I'm starved.

"I'm famished." I say. She smiles. Mom is beautiful, my exact opposite. She's like a neater, prettier, no eyeglasses version of me. I so envy her.

"Call your father." She says, as she lays down a bowl of milk and a bowl of cat food for Spiral, who purrs at her feet.

I call my dad and he comes home. We sit and eat. Mom's food is delicious, as always.

I can't help but think of Narumi san, as always. And then, I blurt out a random question.

"How did you two meet?"

Mom smiles, and Dad thinks for a while.

"I…I don't quite remember.." says Dad. What a big epic fail.

Mom rolls her eyes. "Oh, so typical of you."

"What?" defends Dad.

I sigh and finish up my food. So much for that.

I thank them for the meal and go up to my room, Spiral following in my wake.

I take a look at Ayumu's bedroom window. His curtains are still open, but he's asleep, sketchpad and marker in hand.

I smile. I scribble something on my notepad and leave it out for him to view.

_**Good Night :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

You Belong With Me

Ponchimaya: Sigh…what a weekend. Back to reality. SCHOOL. Gaaah. Hate you.

Kousuke: You do?

Ponchimaya: yerpppp

Kousuke: What the hell is "yerrrrppp"?

Rio: Leave her alone!

I…gasp….hate….pant….RUNNING!

I hate rushing to school, even if it's a non academic day. But I'm running late! I'm the one tasked to buy the snacks for today and I totally forgot! I had to rush over to the store..and I forgot the budget money, so I had to use my fare…

Today isn't really shaping up to be a good day. I'm sure of it.

I'm in the street, still running and terrified. I'm sure Komari will hear about this and never ever leave me alone. She'll just make things worse.

Much, much worse. And I don't want that.

"Watch it!"

I turn too late and see a taxi cab coming at me at the speed of light…

Oh God….

…

OoOoOoOoO

I open my eyes, and it's all a blurry white..my goodness…my head..

...

OoOoOoOoO

I know I'm somewhere else…..ah, my head….

…..

OoOoOoOoO

When I come to, I come to for real now.

I'm in the school infirmary. What the heck happened?

Focus, Yuizaki. You were running late for school…and you crossed the street…well not so much as crossed but literally running foolishly…and you got hit by…a taxi cab.

Oh, God. What must the school think of me now? This is sooo embarrassing…

"Hiyono!"

Rio and Kousuke. They're here, fussing over me.

Alright already.

"You…idiot!" exclaims Rio, hugging me tight. "You know you're not supposed to run on the street! I'm so not gonna be surprised if this gets on the papers! I can just see the headlines now..IDIOTIC TEENAGE GIRL FORGETS COMMON ROAD COURTESY AND PAYS THE PRICE! I mean, my god, good thing you're not hurt…it's a miracle, really. Not a broken bone. The worst you got is a concussion.."

"Oh my God, Rio." Said Kousuke. "Stop. Talking. You're giving Hiyono more of a headache. She's fine. We're all happy. The one on the taxi cab gave our whole class snacks."

"W-wait.." I say. "So the whole class isn't angry at me?"

Kousuke points to the bedside table. Wow. They all chipped in to buy me a bouquet and a box of chocolates.

Okay. So I'm fine. No harm done.

But wait…how did…

"Hanatabaki san and Narumi san found you." Said Kousuke, practically reading my thoughts.

AYUMU FOUND ME?

I must be a massive idiot to him now, Keito too.

Rio thought for a while. "Hanatabaki san freaking unleashed a rage so mighty on the driver. Threatened to have him institutionalized. I guess that dude's money is good for one thing. And Narumi san sat here with you the whole time. He's just gone right now cause he's urgently needed. But he'll be back soon."

"And…Hanatabaki san?" I ask, curious. Kousuke smirks and points to the other edge of one of the beds. Keito's sleeping on the guest couch. Funny I didn't notice him.

"Well," smiled Rio. "Good news is, you no longer have to work…all you have to do is rest and look pretty for the flower festival, okay?"

I nod.

(A/N: This chapter is short because I've got something HUGE planned…Be ready!)


	10. Chapter 10

You Belong With Me

Ponchimaya: FINALLY I GET MY LAPTOP BACK. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL WHO HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR ME!

Kousuke: tsk, tsk. Shame on you.

Ponchimaya: 

Kousuke: what the hell is psha-

Rio: Leave her alone!

How, in all the history of the world could this have happened?

I'm sitting in my bedroom, in my PJ's, with a book. Normally I'd just be lying around listening to my iPod and reading. But I'm _pondering_. Deciding on what to do. A sketchpad with the words, **_Nope, sorry, I'm busy… _**lay before me. A few minutes ago, Ayumu was in his room, getting ready for the after festival dance held inside the school gym. My heart melted as he looked positively DASHING in a tux. Before he left, he held up a sign, **_You coming? _**And that's when I held up my reply. A look of sadness washed across his face, and he closed his curtains and his lights were off and so was he.

This usually happens every year.

But why do I feel so different?

Oh, you still don't know.

Let's turn back time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two weeks ago _

My head still hurt from my accident and the nurse wouldn't let me leave till I felt positively dandy. Ayumu, who came in shortly after my friends left, agreed with the nurse strongly. I honestly didn't know what to feel about this, but all I know is that I had to hold the blanket up over my head to hide my red face.

"Yuizaki."

"Mm."

"You're going to suffocate."

If only he knew.

"Maybe you should pull her hair or something." Said a sleepy voice.

Ayumu laughed. "I don't think she'd appreciate that, Keito."

The blush flushed out of my face and I sat up, glaring at Keito.

"Yeah, I definitely would _not _appreciate that."

Keito stared at me. "You're never without glasses, aren't you, Yuizaki? You've never taken them out."

"I'm blind without them." I said. It took all my effort to converse with a straight face, what with Ayumu being so close to me and all.

Suddenly Ayumu grabbed my wrist and checked my pulse.

"She's not dying, Narumi." Drawled an irate Keito.

"I just need to see if her pulse is steady."

I wanted to turn into a ghost and scream and then die and go to heaven. Oh, wait, this WAS heaven. I sat still, revelling in the feeling of our hands touching. To keep from blushing, I focused my gaze on a flower vase.

Speaking of flowers…

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, jerking my hand from a shocked Ayumu and quickly getting up, but not before swaying around like an idiot first and Ayumu having to steady me. _My sunflower… _

"Are you stupid?" asked Keito.

"I have somewhere I need to be!"

"You're not going anywhere." Said Ayumu strictly.

"I'm _fine._ Please, Ayumu?"

I did my best to give him my super mega ultra Hiyono puppy eyes.

"…W-we'll have to ask the nurse…" he stammered.

Keito rolled his eyes and called for the nurse.

The pretty nurse came in and did the initial checkup, and declared I was fine.

I collected my belongings and bowed to Ayumu and Keito.

"Thank you, Narumi-san, Hanatabaki-san…it's 5:00, I'm sure everybody's left already."

"We'll take you home.." Ayumu offered, but I shook my head.

"No need." I said. "I've already taken up so much of your time… Thank you so much, and I'm very sorry for troubling you… I owe you two forever for finding me on the street…"

Ayumu semi relaxed into a worried smile. "Don't scare me like that again, okay Yuizaki?"

I nodded eagerly and ran out of the infirmary.

A few minutes later I was lamenting to my sunflower. It was still being supported on a stick, but it already reached above my waist. I was delighted at the development.

"At least _you're_ doing well, sunflower-san…" I gave it some water. I took a picture of it with my phone, as I always did whenever there were improvements. I always posted them on my blog. But the developments were always quite slow, so the pictures didn't really appear that often. I doubt if my only two readers in the world even remember sunflower san…

I stood and turned back for home.

For the next few days I've been practicing my song.

As usual, the band club has been coordinating with me, and they're just the greatest. They're an awesome bunch, and they've been offering me a spot on their band. But the thing is, it's an all boy band, and they performed in clubs a lot and they had a pretty big fanbase in the local indie world. They haven't been discovered yet, because they mainly lack a lead singer. They've been asking a few volunteers, but none have really been able to commit.

"I just think it's stupid how we're called True Voices, when we lack a voice." Said Saeki, the lead guitarist.

"You should totally join us, Hiyono, please!" begged Atsushi, the band's alleged manager.

"U-uhm…I really can't commit…" I giggled nervously. Sad truth: I have A LOT of free time on my hands. I have no life. The real reason why I'm not joining True Voices cause I don't want to be the ugly girl in a stage filled with good looking band members, which they were.

"Anyway, let's get to business, Yuizaki." Said Daichi, the drummer, with a smile on his face.

Rehearsing with True Voices was always fun, until I get to lunch with Rio pulling me to every optical store to get me less conspicuous glasses for the performance.

"It's just simply _imperative _you don't look like you have glasses up on stage." Says Rio everytime.

"But I've been doing this since last year…! No one complained about my glasses then!"

Rio sighed. "Still, Hiyo-chan. I want you to look stunning. You know you're really beautiful if you actually try. Your hair is always covering your face, so no one notices how pretty you are. Vis a Vis, without the huge thick rim glasses."

I scowled. Rio continued as she continued surveying the collection of barely-there eyeglasses.

"You're always wearing big, thick clothes, so no one sees how nice your skin is or how slender you are."

I was suddenly reminded of my beautiful mother. Sadness crept up to my face again. Why couldn't I be that pretty?

Rio snapped me back to reality. "And you're always spacing out." She said sternly. Suddenly her eyes drifted to a certain pair of glasses.

"That. Is. Perfect." She said, bringing out her wallet and purchasing the glasses on the spot. She thrust the plastic bag at me and stretched. "I'm _dying_ for a milkshake."

My blog went on as usual.

**PinkKat44 here! :D**

**Since the flower festival starts next week and the performance on the last day, this week has been totally hectic! But I'm still not losing hope with the one I love the most!**

**Oh, earlier this week I got into a little accident…I was running cause I was in a hurry, and I got hit by a taxi. But it was all okay because Narumi san was able to save me! 3 Hanatabaki san, too. My class sent me flowers, and I felt really nice.**

**To be honest, I'm really quite nervous about my upcoming performance…**

**And oh! Here's an updated picture of my sunflower! It's sure growing strong.**

And my conversations with BunnyGirl68 and BoiNxtDoor were always oddly comforting as usual.

**BunnyGirl68: OHMIGAD PINKKAT44CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?**

**PinkKat44: XD I'm fine haha**

**BoiNxtDoor: Lesson learned—look both ways before crossing the street.**

**PinkKat44: I know, BoiNxtDoor. I know ****J**

**BunnyGirl68: Well….now that I think about it…this was totally the work of fate!**

**BoiNxtDoor: Please kindly tell me how. *I hope you note the sarcasm***

**BunnyGirl68: I'm totally shooting daggers at you right now, Boi.**

**BoiNxtDoor: And you're being annoying as usual, Girl.**

Finally the first day of the festival came, and for the next two days I've been spending it either having fun with Rio and Kousuke, or helping out at our class Maid Café. Of course, I refused to be a waitress and I was doing the accounting of money instead. (Yeah, totally cute, Yuizaki. NOT.)

When night rolled by and I lay on my bed exhausted, Ayumu would raise my hopes up.

**_Hiyono!_**

**_Haha could you write more question marks?_**

**_!_**

**_LOL_**

**_I didn't see you at all today._**

**_Hehe was with rio and kousuke_**

**_Let's meet up tomorrow!_**

That's when I'd freeze and not be able to sleep at all for anticipation.

Of course, who was I to expect he'd actually keep the appointment?

"It's like a 24/7 Komari surveillance with that boy." Sighed Rio the next day as I sat sadly watching Komari and Ayumu strolling around the festival, Ayumu looking miserable.

That very night he communicated with me.

**_I'm so sorry! It's just that my girlfriend kept watch!_**

**_It's fine! Haha It's not like I was waiting too long,_** Total lie. I waited for three hours.

**_Really?_**

**_Yeah rio and kousuke rolled by quickly enough. _**Another lie. Spiral looked up at me judgementally, as if he knew.

**_Well, I'll make it up to you._**

**_Really_**

**_For sure this time!_**

**_Uh-huh_**

**_Aw come on _**

**_Haha_**

**_Near the stage for True Voice. During their break._**

**_Seriously?_**

**_Yep._**

**_All right :D_**

That night I couldn't sleep again. I was too excited. The next morning I left for school early so I could take the early shift in the class Maid Café so I could make my meet up with Ayumu. That afternoon I skipped over to the side of the stage of True Voices, where the crowd was thinning.

"Hey Hiyo-chan!" greeted Eichi, who was on second guitar. Hansuke, the youngest and most adorable, jumped up and down and waved at me. He played the bass.

"Waiting for someone, Hiyo-chan?" asked Atsushi, grinning.

I nodded.

Daichi frowned. "Why now when we can't wait with you? We're going to go on our break, and we wanted you to join us."

I could literally feel their fangirls shoot jealous glances. I quickly shook my head.

"It's fine!" I said.

"Our little Hiyo-chan has a date!"

"How could Hiyo-chan not tell Hansuke?" whined the adorable bass player. I laughed.

Thirty minutes later the boys already left and I was still waiting. I sat and stared at the ground.

Why did I even bother? Did I actually expect something to go on with me and Narumi san? Not even spend a little bit of time together?

I was just contemplating on whether it would be wise to cry or not when I felt a shadow come over me. I quickly looked up, expecting Ayumu.

I was thoroughly disappointed.

"Is it normal for idiotic girls to just sit around in random places?" drawled a bored looking Keito.

I smiled to myself. "It is for me, I guess."

"Liar." Said Keito. "I always see you with that Takeuchi girl and that weird guy. What're you doing here?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

Keito looked around. "I'm going to go around. Idiots are welcome to join."

He turned to leave. I slowly got his message and quickly stood. But I was rather reluctant. What if Ayumu came…?

The cynical part of me told me to stop hoping.

So I quickly exclaimed for Keito to slow down and wait up.

That night Ayumu wasn't in his bedroom. I sighed and just fell into sleep, with nothing to look forward to. Ah well. Tomorrow night was the performance anyway.

The next day, the backstage of the auditorium was filled with busy bustling people getting ready for the show. After watching Komari flirt with True Voices along with her mindless followers and getting nowhere and rolling their eyes, I approached the group.

"I don't know why they still try." Said Saeki. "It's going to be worse today. Turns out the cheerleaders will be performing slutty moves on stage while you sing." I laughed.

"LET'S GET THIS REHEARSAL STARTED!" blared Rio's voice through her megaphone.

"Aaaaahhh!"

We all turned to a scream at the right side of the stage. The right stage was a mess of fallen props and in the center of it was Riyouko, covered by Kousuke to protect her from the blow.

Komari stood there frozen in shock. She and the rest of her cheerleader friends rushed to Riyouko and pushed Kousuke away, even if he saved her. I wanted to rush over to him, but Atsushi held me back.

"Best not approach the hyenas." He whispered.

The night came too fast. Soon we were all backstage, waiting for our cues. Soon I was wearing the pink floral yukata. My messy hair was up in a bun, and my bangs still practically covered half my face. I didn't bother with the barely-there glasses seeing as the cheerleaders would be the center of attention during my performance. Rio was mad, not at me, but at the fact that the cheerleaders' dance would interfere with my, 'coming out'.

"I'm not gay." I said, hopefully to lighten up her mood. She only sighed.

Soon the program started and a lot of students already began with their song numbers. I could hear the crowd from the backstage, and instantly I was nervous.

Childish Hansuke sensed my nervousness and gave me a big hug.

"Look! Suke's hugging Hiyono!" yelled Daichi.

"Group hug!" yelled Atsushi, Eichi, and Saeki. I yelped as the band enveloped me in a group hug.

I felt like a heroine in a shoujou manga.

Except the heroine was always cute.

Rio clicked her tongue. Kousuke was next to her, his arm in a sling from when he broke it earlier saving Ryouko.

"The auditorium ceiling will open in two minutes. Then as the fireworks go on True Voices will already be positioned and Hiyono will start to sing on the side of the stage and let the sluts dance." Said Rio. Then she hugged me. "You're going to do fine, Hiyo chan."

Two minute later, on cue, the state of the art auditorium ceiling(the only thing the school invested in—they could have invested in a bigger library, or a better science lab—but instead they use up all our tuition fee money to build this customized ceiling that opens up and is only allowed to work once a year) opened up. The lights were off as the gasping audience stared up at the night sky. While the audience was focused, Rio hurried us to stage and we were all in position.

The fireworks started, and I stared up in awe. I absolutely love fireworks. The way the loud colors and patterns filled up the night sky reminded me of a real life kaleidoscope.

Suddenly I heard Daichi start counting with his drumsticks("One, two, three, four!") and Saeki starting the guitar. The lights went back on and the stage was illuminated by multi-coloured lights and the cheerleaders spilled into the stage.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I put the microphone up to me.

And as I began to sing, memories played through my head like a movie.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**_You okay?_**_ I wrote. I showed it to him. He smiled slightly and reached for his sketchpad and marker._

**_Tired of drama._**_ He wrote. I smiled._

**_What happened?_**

**_Komari._**

**_?_**

**_Kanna caught her making out with Shiro again._**

**_Ouch. You alright?_**

**_Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks a lot._**

_I smiled. I decided that I had to tell him now. Now would be a good chance. A wonderful chance. No one to disturb us._

**_I love you._**_ I wrote. I flashed it to him, bracing myself._

_But his curtains were already shut for the night._

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

_I'm sitting on the field with my friends, burying my face in a book as I listened to Kousuke and Rio bicker. The soccer team was having their practice and I secretly watched as Ayumu played and scored. Ayumu caught my eye and made his way toward me._

_My breath caught and as I made to stand up, loud giggles were heard as Rio, Kousuke, Ayumu and I looked to the source to find Komari, looking especially skimpy in a super short orange leather skirt and fishnets walk up to Ayumu and purposefully making out with Ayumu in the middle of the field. I stood and excused myself to go to the bathroom and cry._

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

_"Yuizaki-san!"_

_I froze. I looked to my right. He was right there, walking towards me, bag slung over his shoulder._

_"Good morning, Ayumu-san." I bowed. He crouched down and put his hand on my head. I blushed wildly._

_"Hey. No need to be so polite. We're good friends, right?"_

_"I-I guess so…" I stood up. I let my hair cover my face. He put his hand away._

_"Hey, your hair…"_

_He brushed the hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. It made my heart melt with pleasure._

_"See?" he said. "Much better."_

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**

_Just then a shiny pink convertible with the hood down pulled up right in front of us._

_"Ayu-chan!"_

_Ugh. Komari._

_Ayumu turned. His smile disappeared. "Bye, Yuizaki." He muttered. He sat down in the seat next to her._

_Komari kissed and hugged him dramatically. While she was hugging him, she threw an icy glance right at me. It sent chills down my spine._

_Then she drove away, leaving me out here._

_I gave a sad sigh. So much for the morning._

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

_"YOU CAN DO IT, NARUMI SAN!"_

_Everyone looked at me. But I didn't care. Ayumu turned to look at me too. Then he smiled. He gave me a thumbs up._

_I did the same._

_Then he kicked the ball confidently and the ball went pass the goalie and made the winning shot._

_Everyone cheered and rushed to him. I wanted to go too, but decided not to. I turned to leave the school with a satisfied smile on my face._

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**

**_Great! Meet me at the park in our neighborhood at 10:00 tonight._**

**_You got it._**

_I head straight for the door and into the park._

_He was already sitting on one of the benches over looking the lake. On the lake were two swans. He was watching them._

_"H-hi." I said, sitting down._

_"Komari's really weighing me down. I just can't trust her anymore. A while ago in the after party…" He hung his head. I pat his back._

_"Then why are you with her?" I asked. "Why do you put up with her,"_

_"Because everyone in school will get angry. They all like things the way it is. Like, for example, if I leave Komari for another girl, That poor girl would be tortured by everyone in school."_

_I gulped._

_"But that's not up to them," I said, " it's up to what you really want."_

_"But I can't let that poor girl get hurt."_

_"That's really nice of you."_

_He sat up and smiled. Then all of a sudden, his cellphone rang._

_"Hello?" he said. "Komari" he mouthed. I nodded. Then he hung up._

_"I-I have to go. Komari's waiting."_

_"Oh. Okay." I said. "Goodbye."_

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me **

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

**_Good game today_**

**_All because of you._**

_I blushed. He was smiling at me as in, really smiling. He started writing something on his pad. But as he was about to show it to me, he hesitated, and flipped to the next page._

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**

**You belong with me….**

I opened my eyes as I finished my song. The audience gave a huge round of applause and True Voices abandoned their instruments to hug me.

I scanned the crowd for Ayumu, and I saw him. He was grinning wildly and gave me a thumbs up. I caught Keito sitting right next to him.

Asleep.

The jackass.

For the next few days after the performance, there was a new hype: The Dance.

My friends and I were in my bedroom. As usual, I told them my plans of NOT attending the dance. Rio sighed.

"I HAVE to go." She said. "I'm an organizer. And Kousuke's got friends."

I smiled at her sympathetically. Suddenly she looked shocked. "Oh My goodness!" she exclaimed. "I almost completely forgot to give you my gift!" Rio quickly grabbed her schoolbag and got a neatly wrapped present and handed it over to me. I unwrapped it excitedly and found a box of new pair of clear contact lenses.

"R-Rio-chan…" I breathed. "I've never wore contact lenses in my life.."

Rio shrugged. "Maybe it's time to start. See, look, it comes with a bottle of solution to keep it clean…"

I smiled and put the lenses and solution bottle in my bathroom drawer. Maybe some other time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Present Time_

Which brings us back to my earlier predicament.

I gingerly picked up my sketchbook and leafed through the pages of my nightly conversations with Ayumu. Suddenly I froze on one particular page.

**_I love you._**

I stared. I loved him. I loved Ayumu, and I wanted him to know. I needed him to know with an urgency I've never felt before.

Even if it kills me.

I quickly stood and panicked. What am I going to wear to the dance? I don't have a dress! I hurried around my room, almost stepping on Spiral.

My mother must have heard all the ruckus I was making, because she gently came inside my room.

"Hiyono sweetheart, what are you doing?"

I ran to her.


	11. Chapter 11

You Belong With Me

Ponchimaya: Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter I posted, seeing as you waited for it for a LOOOONG time:) I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you like it as well. Right Kousuke? Kousuke? KOUSUKE?

Kousuke: *puts down wii mote and nunchuck* Whaaaat? I'm playing Zelda, leave me alone.

Ponchimaya: sigh.

I feel bizarre.

I feel….so _different_.

I gaze at myself once again at the mirror inside the school bathroom. The school itself was empty, due to EVERYONE being in the gym.

For once…I _liked_ looking at myself in the mirror.

I remember the joyful tears on Mom's face when I finally told her I wanted her to fix me up. For once, I just let her do whatever she wanted to do to me. She gave me a warm bath with some special products, and special shampoo. After drying myself up, she combed my thick mane of messy hair and combed it properly, earning a lot of winces and yelps on my part. When she was done, the hair was cleared from my face and fell into beautiful princess like curls below my shoulders. The bangs, no longer in the way, framed the sides of my face perfectly. This was the first time I actually got a good look at my face.

Next, my mom put just the barest hint of makeup on my face. Not too much to completely hide my features, but to bring out the radiance of my skin and to bring out my eyes and add a bare hint of color my lips and cheeks.

Afterwards, my mom came down from the attic and brought out the most exquisite dress. It was the lightest shade of pink. The top was a bare shoulder Victorian corset, and the skirt was a puff Cinderella style that reached just below my knees.

She smiled at it endearingly.

"I was but a young girl of eighteen. I was an ugly young thing, a late bloomer. But my mother skilfully sew this dress for me and transformed me into an angel. This was the night I fell in love with your father. As the years grew by I finally began to look like your grandmother, as beautiful as an angel." She gently put it on me and it was the perfect fit.

After that she put several butterfly pins in my hair.

While my mom was looking for the barely there style glasses Rio bought me, she found the clear contact lenses. I gasped as I felt the cold lenses touch my eye, but I soon got used to it. I gazed in speechless amazement as I saw myself without my thick rimmed glasses for the first time. Afterwards, mom lent me her old Cinderella heels with white silk straps. It still looked radiant and new.

When my mother stepped back and took a good look at me, she began to cry.

Before I left, I left a post on my blog.

**PinkKat44 here!**

**Wish me luck everyone! Tonight….I've decided I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to tell the one I love I love him.**

**By going to the school dance.**

**I'm going to do it.**

I clicked POST and left.

So now I stand in the school's bathroom, in front of the mirror.

I looked like my _mom._ The mom who's beauty I've always envied.

I gently opened my purse and brought out the page I tore from my sketchpad.

_**I love you.**_ I held it close to my heart and took a deep breath.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I stood in front of the gym doors. Everyone's gone inside, and I can hear the music blaring loudly and can practically see the multi-coloured lights just flashing.

I was just about to open the doors when something held me back.

_What if Narumi san didn't feel the same way_? At least I told him.

_But what if it becomes so awkward you just can't be friends anymore?_ Then we must've never been that close after all.

_What if I scare him away? _Then maybe he just wasn't meant for me.

_But then what if he is?_

_What if…_

What if?

Two simple words. Two words that can haunt you for the rest of your life.

Too late to turn back now.

I held my breath as I opened the doors.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I tried my best not to look at anyone.

I focused on looking past the staring people, past the people gasping and nearly spilling their drinks, past the people who seemed to have stopped dancing to stare at me.

I listened tried to listen for Ayumu's laugh. But it was hard.

"_Who is that?"_

"_She looks GORGEOUS!"_

"_She can't go to school here. I've never seen her before."_

"_Must be someone's date from another school."_

"_Wait, she looks familiar…but I can't quite put my finger on it…"_

There. I saw him. Standing next to Komari, who was chatting with her friends. She wore a tight, backless red dress that flashed her thighs teasingly. Ayumu looked bored, like he wished he were somewhere else. His hand was in his pocket, as if he had a little stressball in there to get him through the night. He looked around and his eyes reached mine and he froze.

I walked towards him slowly. I heard gasps as people's voices grew louder.

"_That's Yuizaki Hiyono!"_

"_No way!"_

"_It's her! It's her! I just know it is!"_

"_She looks amazing!"_

"_But how…"_

But Ayumu, who knew me at a glance, who has been my neighbour for years, slowly walked towards me.

My heart was thumping.

We finally reached each other.

My throat felt dry.

We just stared at each other.

Komari, back with her friends, stared at me in shock. Then recognition dawned on her face when she realized who I was. She froze.

I could hear a gasp that can only be Rio's as I heard her drop her clipboard, and an "OW!" from Kousuke.

But that didn't matter to me.

Right now it was only me and Ayumu.

I reached into my purse, and unfolded the torn sketchbook page and held it out for him to see.

_**I love you.**_

Without a word, his hand reached inside he pocket and brought out a paper I recognized.

A torn page from a sketchbook.

_His_ sketchbook.

I couldn't get over…how _old _and _worn out _it looked. As if he held it to him a lot of times.

He unfolded it and held it out for me to see. I gasped at the words written on it.

_**I love you.**_

My eyes widened as he smiled and held me and kissed me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The party went on.

But Ayumu and I didn't take part in it. As soon as he kissed me, He took my hand and we ran out of the gym, with all the students clapping and cheering as we heard Komari scream in anger and frustration.

Ayumu led me to our neighbourhood park and we fell, laughing on the grass near the pond as he kissed me and kissed me.

"Took you long enough." He said teasingly, as we sat at the bank of the pond under the stars and the moonlight, my head resting upon his shoulder. I hit him playfully.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Since you moved in a few years ago." He said, stroking my hair. I blushed at the memory.

_5 years earlier_

_I happily surveyed my new bedroom. It was everything I wanted it to be. _

_I didn't want to leave. _

_I planned on lying in my room all day and watch TV, or perhaps start a blog at least._

_I was just about to switch my TV on when something just outside my window caught my eye. _

_In the neighbouring house very very close to ours, was a window the exact same big size as mine with a window seat, except I decorated mine with pillows and blankets and plushies and books. The neighbouring bedroom looked like a boy's room. I sat on my window seat and looked at through the other window and curiously surveyed my neighbour boy's room._

_Suddenly he seemed to come out of nowhere, and he looked at me curiously. I, on the other hand, shrieked and fell from my seat. He was the cutest boy I've ever seen, and I may just have freaked him out._

_I quickly stood and I saw him, looking extremely worried, and mouthing words I could only make out as, 'You okay?' _

_I tried to tell him I was fine, but I was too dizzy to move my head. I quickly ran to my study table and grabbed my brand new sketchpad and marker and wrote._

**I'm fine:)**

_The boy looked relieved._

_That night after dinner, I sat in my room as I posted my first blog. _

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I'm PinkKat44. I've never had a blog before. But I heard it's fun so I've decided to start now. I just moved in to a new home. I have a good looking neighbour, but I bet I've just gone and embarrassed myself to the next century. So, uhm…I'm going to keep posting, so, bye bye!**_

_**Oh! This morning I visited the school I was going to go to. It's really big. But I noticed something when I went to the back. It was an abandoned garden, and I saw a dying sunflower on the ground. I panicked and quickly found a stick and tore a piece of my big white t shirt and tied the sunflower to the stick so it could be supported. I watered it and looked for some fertilizer.**_

_**I've decided to take care of it!**_

_**So, anyway, bye bye for reals now! :D**_

_After clicking POST, I heard a strange knock. I looked out my window and saw the my neighbour boy tapping on his window. I waved nervously and sat on my window seat._

_He pulled out something from an office supplies store plastic back. It was a sketchpad and a marker. I was shocked._

_He flipped to the first page, wrote on it, and held it out to me._

**Narumi Ayumu**

_I quickly looked for my sketchpad and marker._

**Yuizaki Hiyono**_, I wrote back._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Present Time_

I suddenly remembered my sunflower.

"Narumi san…" I began. He shushed me.

"Ayumu." He said, "Call me Ayumu."

I blushed and he kissed the top of my head. I continued. "I forgot something in school. Can we please go back so I can—"

"Say no more." He said, helping me up. I really need to get my history book from my locker anyway. I laughed.

As soon as we got back to the school, Ayumu left for his locker, and I hurriedly ran to my sunflower.

"Hello, sunflower san!" I breathed, as I gave it water. "I…I did it!" I exclaimed to my sunflower. "I did it! I confessed to him!"

I danced around in my dress. Then I noticed my sunflower was already as high as my chest, although it was still supported by a stick.

I let out a breath as I touched its petals. It's grown…

"So it didn't die after all."

I gasped as I looked around, searching for the deep voice in the darkness that was not Ayumu's. The voice spoke again.

"Honestly, when you wrote on your blog that it was 'progressing', I didn't really believe you."

I plucked up the courage to speak. "Y-you've read my blog?"

"Of course. I'm one of your friends, PinkKat."

I focused. This was a male voice, obviously.

Now, BunnyGirl68 sat something about me and BoiNxtDoor living in the same neighbourhood.

"B-BoiNxtDoor?" I weakly called out.

I heard a soft chuckle.

"What a sissy name. My sister made it for me. She forced me to have a blog account, and gave me this stupid name. But although I've been meaning to change it, it's gone on for too long now, hasn't it, Yuizaki?"

I froze. _Yuizaki_. The way this stranger said my name was so hauntingly familiar.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the faint moonlight.

He wore a tux, too, although it looked as if it was only thrown together hastily. His hair was dark and disorganized as usual.

Keito.


	12. Chapter 12

You Belong with Me

Ponchimaya: GASP! OH, THE TWIST! Don't worry, there's going to be…a hella lot of twists in ths fic, you'll see :D

Kousuke: I'm scared.

"H-hanatabaki san…?" I breathed.

Keito rolled his eyes. "Formalities are a load of crap." He walked closer to me. "Where are your glasses? I thought you were blind without them.

I narrowed my eyes. "Keito." Then I smiled. "YOU'RE BoiNxtDoor?"

He was just about to reply when I heard my cellphone beep.

_Where are you? _It was Ayumu.

"I really need to get going." I said. Then I glanced up at Keito quickly, failing to notice the way he looked at me. "Guess what, Hanata-I mean, Keito? Me and Narumi are together now!"

Keito said nothing as I gave him a big hug. I've known BoiNxtDoor for years, equals I've known Keito for years, so why not? "I'll give you a text!" I called out, leaving him and running clumsily for where Ayumu is.

I found him with Komari inside the school, just outside the gym.

"What the freak do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Komari.

Ayumu looked nonchalant. "What I should've done a long time ago."

Komari glared threateningly. "I'm going to ruin her, you know."

"I'll see you try."

I quickly hid behind a locker.

Komari flipped her hair. "You'll miss me, Ayumu. She's not as daring and willing as I am, if you know what I mean." She grinned flirtatiously. "She's probably just an innocent little v-"

"That's not ALL she's about." Said Ayumu, with a voice I've never heard him use, a voice dripping with venom. "She's not empty and shallow, like you."

She just laughed. "Are you saying I deserved this embarrassment, Ayumu?"

"That, and so much more. You'll get what you deserve one day, Komari. You're lucky Hiyono's got such a good heart." And with that, he walked away, so focused on his anger he walked right past me, where I was still hiding. I made to follow when Komari caught me and grabbed my hair and shoved me against a locker.

She gave me a once-over.

"So who's body did you steal, Yuizaki? Cause ain't no way in the history of the whole universe can you ever look like that."

I was shaking. "P-please…"

She grinned predatorially at my fear. She started grabbing at my dress. "This looks sooooo much better on me, don't you think?" and when I shrieked and yelped in the process, she grabbed at the pins on my hair, knowing fully well its strong hold on my scalp and hurting me, causing tears to fall from my eyes. Suddenly I heard a scream that was not mine as she was pulled back. Suddenly I was pulled back too, but I was too busy reeling from my pain to notice.

"Sigh, what are we going to do with this bitch, Atsushi?" it was Daichi. I looked up and I saw Saeki holding on to me protectively.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Hiyo chan!"

I turned. Rio ran to hug me. Hansuke yelped and ran to hug me too.

"Let GO of me, you weirdo hipster!" I heard Komari scream.

"Option not recognized." Said Eichi, shooting daggers at her.

"Maybe we can bury her." Offered Kousuke.

"And drive a wooden stake through her heart." Said a voice.

I turned to see Keito emerging from the lockers. He approached me and double checked to see if I was okay. He secretly gave me a small, rare smile. "Ayumu's looking for you. I'll take care of this."

Rio and Kousuke flashed me a thumbs up, and I nodded, running for the outside to where my prince was.

"Where have you been?" He asked, worried. "Your hair…what happened?"

"I…I tripped." I lied.

"Tripped? Hiyono, what am I going to do with you…"

"You can take me home." I smiled.

At first he looked reluctant, then he relaxed. "Alright." He took my hand. "Let's go, then."

Ayumu walked me to my door. "Thank you." I said.

Ayumu cupped my cheek. "You look beautiful tonight," he said. "as you always did."

I blushed as he kissed me. I wanted it to last forever, but he broke it gently. Slowly, he turned and headed for his own house.

I giggled and quietly unlocked the door to my house. I walked into my bedroom and took off my dress and settled into my favourite big T-shirt and silk pajamas. I washed the makeup off my face and was surprised to find that I was still pretty. I took off my pins and combed my hair(I NEVER combed my hair) until it was nice and soft, falling nicely down below my shoulders and framing my face. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. Has this night transformed me, somehow?

I took my thick rimmed glasses and threw it in the trash. I won't be needing _those_ anymore. I took out my lenses. Nearly blind, I grabbed for the rimless, barely there style glasses. I quickly checked the mirror to see if the nerd was back, but I was still pretty, and with the new glasses an intellectual pretty.

Had I always looked like this? I decided I'd wear my contacts everyday during the day, and switch for my new pair of glasses at night.

I walked out of my bathroom, ready for bed. Then I ran for my window and opened the curtains.

Ayumu sat on his open window sill, bored, as if wondering why I took so long. He wore a T shirt and gray pajama bottoms. He was barefoot. I giggled and opened my own window.

He grinned and stood.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I shrieked. That's dangerous!"

But he didn't listen. He grabbed hold of the sturdy branch of the strong, tall tree growing thickly between our houses, but not blocking our view of each other. He closed his own window, but not locking it so he would be able to get back in. He swung, and I quickly stepped back as he landed neatly on my window seat and into my room. I quickly closed my window from the chill.

"What are you doing here?" I reprimanded, trying to sound angry but failing horribly due to the huge grin on my face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said. Spiral meowed from his spot on the big soft pillow at the foot of my bed. "Cute kitten." Said Ayumu.

"His name's Spiral." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Spiral." He said, "Strange name."

"Well, he happens to like it."

"Either that or he has no choice." He said, sitting next to me.

"Jerk."

He laughed and lay his head on my lap as I leaned against the headboard. I stroked his hair. My happiness was immeasurable. Ayumu looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Ayumu?"

Ayumu shook his head. "It's nothing, it's just that Keito said he wouldn't be coming tonight. Then I saw him walking over to me. I wonder what special reason he came to school for? He's never attended a dance, and he hates wearing a tux."

I cocked my head over to one side. What?

Ayumu sighed. "Anyway, that's not important."

I yawned. Ayumu stood up and turned off my main lights. Then he switched on my bedside lamp.

"Bedtime." He said, grabbing my layers of warm quilt and tucking me into them and wrapping me up like a caterpillar.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Ayumu turned my lamp off and lay next to me, holding me close to him through my layers of wool blankets and soft quilt.

"Good night, Hiyono. I love you." He said, kissing my forehead and gently taking off my glasses and putting it on the nightstand.

But I was already asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

You Belong with Me

Ponchimaya: sigh…I've been reading The Mortal Instruments lately, and I'm really really frustrated with—

Kousuke: Different fandom, Ponchimaya.

Ponchimaya: Oh…OH.

I wake up to my alarm clock. I groaned and sat up and stretched. I looked around. I was alone.

"Meowww"

Well. Not entirely alone. I scratched my kitten's head. I quickly grabbed at my glasses from the nightstand.

These glasses feel different…

And like a tornado, all of last night's memories came flooding back. I had thrown away my ugly brown thick rimmed glasses. I ran to my bathroom mirror, praying the illusion of last night's beauty didn't fade away.

I opened the bathroom lights and breathed a sigh of relief. I was still unaccustomed to seeing my face, as my used-to-be unruly bangs always seemed to cover it one way or another. I grinned and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Afterwards I cleaned my contact lenses with my bottle of solution and put them on.

Then, I made it a point to comb my hair.

I put on capris and a big Guns and Roses T shirt and walked back into my bedroom. Ayumu was tapping on my window, looking cool in his soccer practice outfit. Because he was hanging precariously on a tree branch, I quickly opened my window and let him in.

"Good morning!" He greeted, giving me a kiss.

"I always forget how much of a morning person you are." I said.

"You also forget Saturday soccer practice always starts pretty early, too." He said. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Oh HELL no."

"Good morning, Rio." I smiled. She stopped glaring at Ayumu for a split second to smile at me. Then she glared at Ayumu all over again.

"Woah, hey, easy there, Takeuichi."

Rio strided into my room indignantly, nearly shutting the door on Kousuke, who still had a broken arm. He waved at me. I waved back.

Rio began her sermon. "Narumi Ayumu. I don't care how smart you are, how hot you are, or how athletic you are. I am disappointed in the fact that you let your _girlfriend,_" she pointed at me, "still wear those HORRID oversized t shirts, no matter HOW beautiful she's gotten." She suddenly turned to me. "Yeah, we're STILL going to have to talk about that, by the way. After _Golden Boy_ here leaves for his soccer practice."

Ayumu tried very hard to keep a straight face. "See you later, Hiyono."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaping back out to swing on the tree branch and back into his bedroom and leaving for soccer practice.

Suddenly Rio's eyes sparkled. "I _TOLD_ you, Hiyo-chan! I _always_ knew you were beautiful!"

Kousuke's eyes were still wide. "You look so different, Hiyo chan. I've never really been able to see your face through your bangs and glasses."

Rio walked into my walk-in closet. "We are SOOO going to buy you new clothes." I winced. I still liked wearing my old clothes, which consisted of statement shirts, big band shirts, thick wool sweaters…_comfy_ clothes.

"Then what are you going in there for?" I asked.

"Every year I have been buying you clothes for birthdays, Christmases, occasions, or simply when I see a cute outfit and I just think of you, and not once have you worn _any_ of them, neither have you applied any of the makeup I have been getting you. I know they're stowed away here at the back some—aha! Found the stash!"

Kousuke ran into the closet. "That's a _big_ stash." I heard him say.

I sighed and heard my cellphone beep. I checked it and found a message from Ayumu.

_Good luck with Takeuchi today._ He said.

_I'll manage :)_

Just then Rio came out of the closet. "I'm starving!" she said. "You're mom's making her really yummy miso soup, nato, and tamakoyaki with aji and rice for breakfast!"

As soon as Kousuke heard the word _breakfast_, he ran downstairs.

My mom looked as bright and as beautiful as the sun, as usual. My father noticed my mom's grin and looked at me, nearly choking on his Miso.

"E-erm, excuse me, I don't think I've met you before. Are you one of my daughter's friends?"

My jaw dropped. Was Dad serious?

"Dad," I said, "it's me."

Dad stared. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, looks like my little princess finally let herself be seen." He grinned.

Rio, Kousuke and I sat down as Mom smiled and served us food. Kousuke, as usual, couldn't get his eyes off my mother.

My mother quickly sat down next to my father. "Hiyono sweetheart, you have yet to tell me the story of how last night went." She turned to my father. "Honey, I lent her my dress."

My father stared at her. "Your pink dress?"

My mom rolled her eyes. "NO, my wedding dress. Of _course_ my pink dress, honey." Mom clapped her hands. "And she looked absolutely stunning! Don't you think, Kousuke dear?"

Kousuke nodded like a puppy.

"It's awesome to finally see Hiyo-chan fix herself up!" chirped Rio, and my mom agreed enthusiastically. Suddenly my mom turned to me.

"Did you get a boyfriend, Hiyono sweetheart?" Mom asked excitedly.

Dad choked. "A-a what?!"

"YES!" Rio shrieked. Mother squealed in delight. "Well, who?" she asked.

Kousuke answered. "Narumi Ayumu."

My mom cocked her head over to one side. "Narumi….Narumi…where do I know that name…" she gasped suddenly. "That nice boy who lives right next to us?"

I nodded slowly.

"He's very good looking." My dad mumbled.

"Of COURSE, he's good looking, darling. He's Narumi Kiyotaka's younger brother."

"The pianist?"

The rest of the breakfast was spent listening to my mother and Rio talking about the latest trends in fashion.

Afterwards, Rio, Kousuke and I sat together in my room, watching weird zombie movies. I never liked zombies.

"People watch this for _fun_?!" I exclaimed.

Rio rolled her eyes. "I never really understood how Kousuke's brain works."

Suddenly I noticed movement from Ayumu's room. He opened the door, and smiled at me. '_Shower.' _ He mouthed, as he got some clothes from his cabinet and went inside his bathroom.

I stood and opened my window so he could easily come in. I resumed my seat on my bed with Spiral.

Rio lounged on my chaise and yawned. "I wanna watch The Ring." She said. Kousuke yelped in excitement from his position on the floor. "Great idea!" he exclaimed, grabbing his bag pack. He seemed to have brought a bunch of horror movies today.

"I don't like scary movies!" I said.

But my friends weren't listening. "Let's finish Zombieland first." Said Kousuke.

"Zombieland isn't even that scary, Hiyono." Said Rio. I shook my head and continued stroking Spiral.

"Dead people walking around eating human brains is NOT exactly my idea of fun." I said. "Neither is watching a movie about a woman coming out of a TV screen. _My_ TV screen to be exact."

15 minutes later we were ready to watch The Ring. Ayumu chose that moment to jump in, closing my window behind him. I yelped and buried my face in his chest as he sat lounged next to me on my bed.

"What's up?" Ayumu asked.

"Hiyono hates horror movies." Said Rio. "We're about to watch The Ring."

"I love that movie!" said Ayumu. "Oh yeah, Keito's going to my room to pick up his helmet. He left it there. Just a heads up so you don't scream at the dark figure in my bedroom."

"Maybe I won't if Keito san would try to wear light colored clothes and smile more often. " I said.

The movie started and I couldn't bring myself to look at all. Suddenly I heard a tap outside my window and I screamed. Rio screamed too, but in surprise.

"Really, Hiyono!" Rio scolded.

Keito was looking out Narumi's window, staring at us like we were like a bunch of idiots.

Kousuke paused the video.

"Don't pause it in her face!" I shrieked.

Rio opened my window. Keito thought for a while, before swinging on the branch and into my bedroom.

"I'm really going to have to clean my windowsill…" I groaned, still covering my eyes from the TV.

"What're you gonna do today, Keito?" asked Narumi.

Keito pointed back to Ayumu's bedroom. "I was going to make a pit stop in your room to fetch my helmet, then after practically an hour of looking, I realized that it was probably sucked into the Vortex of Lost Items in a certain part of your bedroom. Then I hear a shrill scream and I rushed to the window and saw all of you staring fixatedly on a screen, and I climbed the branch and realized I'd stumbled into the Realm of the Idiots. Not surprised you're here, Ayumu."

Ayumu looked away from the screen. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I'd stopped listening after 'the'. Why don't you spend the rest of the day with us?"

"That'd be cool!" I said, still not taking the hands off my face.

Keito looked at me, and though for a while. Then he took off his jacket, hung it on my chair, and sat on my mini couch. "Okay, but if any of your stupidities rub off on me.."

"Meow!"

Keito looked shocked as Spiral climbed on his lap.

And for the whole day we just hung out together. My mom invited us all down for lunch and shrieked in delight to see the two guys who joined us. Ayumu and Keito stood flustered and with pink faces as my beautiful mother fawned over them.

As night came, Kousuke and Rio said goodbye. Keito said goodbye too, and told Ayumu he could keep the lost helmet. It was me and Ayumu left in my bedroom. He was already dressed for bed and I was just drying my hair, already wearing my nightly glasses.

The TV was on, showing an American crime series. Why would someone name a show 'Bones'? But Ayumu seemed pretty hooked.

I sat next to him, and he automatically put his arms around me.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Just as they should be. Nothing could go wrong.

Boy, how wrong was I.


End file.
